Darkened Divine
by Truth Dawns in Fire
Summary: Helgen is attacked, but this time there is no Dragonborn at the block, she is somewhere else entirely. The divines in their desperation, send their champion, Talos Stormcrown, down to Nirn. His mission, find the Dragonborn and lead her to victory against the world-eater. However if Eyja is Skyrim and Nirn's last and only chance, they truly are doomed and the divines with them.
1. White abyss

**I must say that I got this idea from the story The Divine Champion. I did tell PhantomXO990 that I was doing this, it is Phantom's idea as far as Talos becoming mortal however the storyline is entirely my own except the idea of starting in the heavens, along with all the oc's. After all phantom's idea is that Talos is the dragonborn. mine is that Talos is finding the Dragonborn and when he does boy does he fall. This has been rewritten, mostly to correct grammar and stuff but also because someone IMed me and reminded me that Alduin is an aspect of Akatosh, they are one and the same, so I must correct my infraction in the lore.**

**Last Updated- Sep. 1st 2013**

I glanced around the room taking note of all the gods. Dibella, who was currently an Imperial, was absorbed in her mirror but she glanced occasionally toward Talos_. _Julianos was muttering to himself, I made note to ask him what ailed him latter. Stendarr seemed to be in an argument with Zenithar. Their normal spat over how the poor did not receive Zenithar's blessing as much as the wealthy.

"I do not bless the poor because my sphere is, wealth, as they are poor they are in your domain." Zenithar explained calmly

"So you would condemn them?" Stendarr asked tightly his hands gripping the arms of his chair so hard I feared they would break. His anger even more apparent in his flattened white ears and twitching tabby tail.

"Both of you, be calm, where is my husband?" I asked smoothly. The room quieted, as if they only then noticed the absence of Akatosh. I found that hard to believe, how could one miss a massive gold dragon with beautifully twisting horns? Alternatively, he could be in his other form, a tall handsome High Elf, with skin like summer rays and eyes swimming with the magical strands of time.

"My lady," Talos started his face serious, as he picked up my despair "Can you not sense his whereabouts? It has always seemed to me that you could always find him, no matter his form or time." I frowned, tis was true. I shook my head as I cast out my senses to find him.

"You will not find him." Said Julianos after a long pause. "For he is no more."

"What is that supposed to mean? We are gods, we cannot be destroyed, least of all Akatosh!" said Arkay, he was fiercely loyal to his father. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kynareth flinch from his words, gods might not die, not completely, but they did get close.

"I have long since warned of the prophecy and it seems that it now comes to term. Akatosh has taken on the form of Alduin." Julianos said dipping his head in sorrow.

"What is this prophecy?" bellowed Talos his brow furrowed. _No, do not let this be! _I thought as my senses found, _him_, a mass of dark energy clouded around the town that the Nords referred to as Helgan. It swirled and shadowed hiding the presence that loomed underneath. The power felt me and reached out fiercely with its dark flames, grabbing on to my energy. I toppled from my throne as _he_ fastened his grasp. "Mara!" the sound was faint to my ears as I felt myself being ripped from the realm. Then a voice spoke in my mind, cold as ice, more bitter than the darkest night, angry and amused at the same time. _So the beautiful mother shows her face. I offer you a choice, submit to me now or be destroyed with the rest of the divines. You are my wife and so deserve a choice in your fate. _I gasped my body heaving for the air I did not truly need, what filled my lungs was the darkness hiding the forces of the other divines from me; I was alone in this battle. _Is this what it feels like to mortals when they drown? _

Something hit Alduin, something strong, I faintly heard his roar fill the air, it was surely heard by the mortals, it only enraged him further. _Talos that_ was the force that slammed against the world eater. The next blast banishing Alduin's presence from my mind. "Mother, are you alright?" Arkay asked helping me to my feet.

"Tis true, Alduin has returned!" I cried out fearfully. Grabbing my son's shoulder as his golden eyes widened in horror.

My family went still except Julianos and Talos. I sank down onto my throne and shook, Alduin was not wrong, as he was as much a part as Akatosh as Akatosh was him, I was married to the both of them. But that was not the issue; my issue with the matter was that I loved both of them. I looked around the room at my fellow divines, my family. Dibella had for once left all semblance of vanity behind, now she almost looked thoughtful. Kynareth, who was currently a blue gray khajiit, and Talos were speaking in hushed tones with Julianos. I knew that gleam in Julianos' eye, he had a plan, a rather brilliant one. "What have you come up with? What can we do?" I asked hoping there was some kind of loophole.

"What was done last time," said Julianos, as if that were so simple.

"The elder scroll will not send Alduin through time again. It has lost its power." Zenithar noted, lashing his tail at the divine of wisdom.

Suddenly Arkay gasped and closed his amber eyes, pointed ears straining to listen to something "What is it? What has happened?" Asked Stendarr, looking into the younger deity's face.

"It's Alduin…my father, he is attacking a village, there will be much death soon, more than the war brings." Arkay said bowing his head. I wished to comfort my son but I doubted he would allow it.

"Aye, there will be much death if we do not stop this." Talos murmured laying his hand on Arkay's shoulder.

"We must stop it, we all know that a Dragonborn was birthed." Arkay whispered looking up.

"We must find her." I said turning to look around the room.

"There is only one way, one of us must take a mortal form." Said Julianos.

"Why? Will she not rise to her fate herself?" Asked Dibella

"No, that was…is, Akatosh's job as god of time, as he is," Julianos pause sending me a glance "Otherwise occupied, we must set her fate into motion."

"I will go." Talos said immediately "I am Talos Stormcrown, Dragonborn, ruler of men and nations. Patron of war, if any can do this it is I." no one raised his or her voice to argue, the fearsome Nord was the best candidate, the only one of us to ever truly live.

"Not alone, I will go with you, if Alduin prowls Nirn; he will sense you and then all will be lost." Said Kynareth.

"He is more likely to sense two of you." Dibella pointed out, but I had a feeling that her heart was not in the comment for she was giving Kynareth a mournful stare.

Kynareth shook her head "I am the gentle breeze or the roaring wind, the trickle of water or the destructive storm, the small rabbit or the charging mammoth. My presence will not be noticed for it is everywhere. I will be helpful; I can guide Talos where he needs to go. Nirn is not as he remembers it."

I looked at her, from her hopeful eyes to the longing in her voice "That is not why you wish to go, not mainly. He is lost Kynareth." I was of course speaking of the lost god Lorkhan, who had been partly destroyed in the creation of Nirn. Depending what culture you listened to, he was always responsible for the creation of Nirn and he had tricked the other gods into helping him, except the Daedra of course. The elves believed themselves descendants of us, and they believed they had once been immortal and Lorkan was a horrible trickster who had taken that away from them. However, men believed that he was responsible for life itself and he was thus their hero. He was also Kynareth's husband, it perfect since, he was the god of the earth itself and she was goddess of all physical things upon it.

"I will not believe it! I will find Lorkhan one day! He is alive, he is immortal, he is the reason there even is a Nirn! …But no, that is not why I will go, Lorkhan may have tricked the rest of you into submitting your power to holding Nirn together, but I volunteered. As a result, I am invested in it, if Alduin destroys it, he destroys me and I do not wish to die." We were all silent at her admittance; none of us would be so affected at the fall of Nirn. We would most likely gain our lost powers but she would die. "But as my full presence would attract attention, I will go as one of my aspects, a bird."

No one spoke and I realized they were waiting for my decision; he was my husband, "Go, defeat Alduin… whatever it takes."


	2. Destructive Spirit

**Last updated- September 1st 2013**

I walked carefully up the dirt road toward Whiterun. If not for Kyne's assistance I would not have known where to head. Skyrim was vastly different from when I walked its snowy fields under its clear skies. Though they may not stay clear for long, I thought bitterly. Despite becoming a god of men I still considered myself a Nord, I was raised in Skyrim. _Hjalti, was that not your name? _Kyne asked from my shoulder. I glanced over at her, she was a white Gyrfalcon, though unlike the rest of the breed she was truly pure white, she did not had the arrow shaped black markings down her wings and back. Her eyes were not yellow or black, but a light, but warm blue. Like the open sky. "Yes that was my name, Hjalti Early-beard, you would know as I was born in the Fiefdom of Alcaire, off the coast of High Rock. Last I was there, you were their patron god."

_I was, am. Though now it is known for the witches' coven that lives there. I wonder what would have happened if you had not moved to Skyrim._

"I would not have become Tiber Septim, nor would I have been Talos Stormcrown. But I would have been Dragonborn, perhaps it was fate."

_Perhaps, _Kyne paused her white feathers sticking up suddenly D_o you sense that?_

I stiffened, my eyes widened, I knew that type of roar anywhere "Dragon!"

Kyne dug her talons into my shoulder before fanning her wings and taking flight. I focused my blue eyes onto a trail of smoke. But before I relized the dragon was behind me a shock of force hit me square in the back.

With a grunt of pain, my heavy body fell to the ground, knocked over ever so easily by the dragon's thick, golden tail. With a shaky hand, I wiped the blood from my mouth and stood back up, watching as the dragon made a low growl and fire dripped from his jaws like liquid gold.

Is it just me, or are the dragon's stronger than the last time I was alive? Or am I weaker?

I shook my head and focused on the soft leathery wings. There were no imperfections on the dragon, he was whole as if he had not lived long enough to accumulate the scars all dragons bore. Yet the pattern of horns around his face, the way the bottom two on his chin curved to the side, I_ knew_ this dragon. "Mirmulnir!" I shouted funneling my fury into the shout. His head recoiled in shock at my use of his name. That was all I needed, I rushed forward with a fearsome war cry and slammed my sword into the soft membrane of his wing.

"Joor, no!" he cried unleashing his stored fire.(Mortal)

I did not bother to dodge out of the way, as a Dragonborn the fire did not burn me, it wreathed around me like a blanket. That was not to say that? I didn't feel the heat, but I knew that I was in no danger, and I would not be wounded. Gritting my teeth against the pain I watched as Kyne swooped in and ripped at the dragon's dull yellow eyes. Mirmulnir shook his head and snapped at Kyne's wing, a few white feathers drifted down. My stomach lurched, as I saw her spin in the air. She unleashed a wild cry and then sank her talons into the chest plate of the dragon. Using the force of his sharp intake of breath she shot off of the dragon and disappeared into the trees.

"Dir!" I bellowed (die)

Mirmulnir turned his head toward me, he had never seen a mortal last his fire and come out unscathed. His whole body quivered as he prepared another shout. I did not give him the change. I swung my greatsword again and leapt up before the dragon could react. My sword hit the side of his head and I jumped off just as quickly, my sword raise I sliced open his neck. As the warm blood poured from the wound I gasped collapsing. Looking down at myself I felt no wounds, my wounds were everywhere. I had forgotten the immense pain of absorbing ones first dragon soul, I had to remember that this body was new. Touching my hand to the forehead of the dying dragon I sucked his soul out. The corpse burst into flames and the soul vainly tried to tether its self on to something.

As the air rippled like the force of a shout I drew in the power hiding it from all. It would do me no good to have Alduin or the greybeards alerted to my existence. Not that Alduin would not figure that part out soon enough. As for the greybeards, I did not put anything past Paarthurnax. Stepping away from the blood I trembled and slumped down against a rock, Kyne swooped down to check on my well-being. She gently brushed my face with a wing and I balked when I saw the scarlet blood on her feathers.

_You should be more careful._

"I should just avoid battles with dragons? Let them raze towns?" I inquired

Kyne made an unnatural noise in her gizzard and murmured _You sound like Stendarr now!_

I tilted my head back and chuckled "Don't worry about me, this is nothing a good bottle of Nord mead won't fix."

_What makes you so certain that after hundreds of years Nords still make mead?_

I looked at her in disbelief "Because we are Nords! There is no finer drink, wine is far to fruity, brandy is to spiced and skooma makes our stomachs bleed!"

_And what is wrong with water?_

"It's too bland! How can they not make mead! Do they what, drink milk!"

_Talos, I was joking, of course Nords get drunk, more so than any other race, and make the coldest of meads._

"Oh." I said stupidly "I don't remember the last time I joked about something." I finished quietly

Kyne cooed and climbed onto my shoulder. I bolted upright and she dug her talons into my skin but then she too started. A force much like the one from the dragon I fought answered; only one being could hear the call of the soul, another Dragonborn. This one was defiantly female and her soul echoed back to me. Kyne and I exchanged a look "east." I said at the same time as Kyne said _Riften._


	3. Evil Angles

**Now I realize that Tiber Septim was married and at one point before he was actually in love with the queen of Morrowind Barenziah who by the way is Karliah's grandmother, elves live forever she was born in second era and is still alive in fourth! Anyway, enough rambling about weird things. As I was saying, I know he was married and all but for the sake of _this _story, he was not. Because he only had one kid and then his brothers, line took over the throne. Therefore, I am just going to say that that happened immediately and he was never married or had children or an affair with Barenziah. That was all lies ;) Anyway please excuse my change in the lore but I could not think of a way around it without making him seem like a well, bad word...**

**Also I moved Eyja's sob story for latter, no cramming**

**A Person- Your review, I almost started crying, ok I'll be honest my eyes watered and you know that feeling in your throat you have when your super excited and happy? I experienced that. **

The flagon was quite, there was no cussing from Vex, no flirting from Delvin, no questionable stories from Vipir or Garthar and no smirks from Cynric. Even Vekel seemed to be frozen, his hand stopped mid-swipe as he cleaned the new counter. Every member staring blankly at the small blonde Nord, the only thief whose eyes where focused on the ground, in other words me. "What do you mean _no?"_ Vela snapped leaning on the table edge sending a furious amber glare towards me.

"I won't kill him; I don't kill people, or animals." I informed her slipping down in my seat wishing it would swallow me.

"Luck for us, Mercer isn't a person! He is a murderer! He killed Gallus, our former Guildmaster for Nocturnal's sake! He stole from the guild, and…" The small wood elf, Vela, broke off and cast her hands up furiously. There were murmurs of agreement from the rest of the thieves' guild; even so, they all tensed slightly as if they expected their former boss to come striding through the doors to the Raged Flagon any second and yell mercilessly at them. A lone figure at the back of the room walked forward wordlessly, deep indigo eyes settling furiously on me, excluding all else. All eyes were on the dark elf as she drew her dagger from her belt and leaned forward until she was looming over me, trying to be as threatening as possible. "_Get out Eyja." _Karliah spat spitefully "Get out before I _kill _you. Mercer _murdered_ Gallus in _cold_ blood, my friend, my leader, my…_everything_. How can you stand with him? How can you live with yourself? How can you let him get away and let justice slide even further out of reach?" The dark skinned elf was clenching her knife so tightly that her knuckles were white and her eyes showed only the faintest slivers of purple.

"That's not your call, Lass! You are not our Guildmaster." Brynjolf said hurriedly placing a hand on Karliah's chest.

"So you would side with Eyja too! I thought better of you!" the elf spat.

"Stop!" I said springing up "I'm not siding with Mercer, I just won't kill him! However, I will not stop you. Why didn't you strike Mercer down the second you had a chance? You wanted him to pay, to suffer as you had, news flash, he does not care enough for you to hurt him like that. The only person who stood in the way of your so-called justice was you! Don't blame others for your faults Karliah."

"How dare you! This coming from the Nord who cannot even defend herself, hardly a Nord by even your own people's standards!"

"Karliah, that's enough! Eyja may not be willing to kill Mercer but she did find out where he is going. She's helped more than enough." Delvin said sharply. I shot the older man a grateful look as Karliah dragged Brynjolf and Vela out the secret exit. Nevertheless, I knew better, if I was still in the Ratway when they returned, if they returned, not even Brynjolf would be able to hold Karliah back. I stood up and crossed the opposite direction, exiting out the ratway. The cool air cleared my head and I took a deep breath, no matter what his deeds, I couldn't just kill my Guildmaster could I? He…was not a good person, but I refused to believe that he stole from the guild. This was all Karliah's fault, if she had left well enough alone we would all still be blissfully ignorant. Ignorant was not the right word, that would be saying that Mercer did something wrong. I couldn't help but think, if he had really done something to the guild, it was doubtful he would be caught.

I shook my head and banished all thoughts from my head, it was a beautiful day. Passing out the rotted gates, I continued down the road. Perhaps I would travel to Whiterun for a while; the people there were normally so nice. Well compared to Maven Black-briar, Riften's head mistress, and cougar if rumor was to be believed. As I stepped over a branch lying in the road, my foot caught and my balance was ruined. "Blazing Daedra!" I cursed as I tipped over the log and rather unceremoniously fell face first into the dirt. Groaning I turned onto my back, the cheery sky and cool breeze seemed to taunt me. "I just fell into the dirt." I stated aloud to no one in particular.

However, I would think of it as fate in time, if I had not been hidden by the gentle rise a few paces down the road, I might not have heard the traveler in the woods who was experiencing his own difficulties. The voice was deep, defiantly Nord, not scratchy enough to be orc. "You diseased beast! By Kyne, what is wrong with you?" the voice snapped. My first instinct was the possibility of a sabre cat or bear with the foaming mouth plague. But that would have hopefully warranted a more fearful cry, this was more annoyed. Creeping up the embankment, I burst out laughing at the impossible scene. A tall blonde nord in rugged armor sat plastered in mud as a somehow spotless golden dog jumped around him spraying dirt into the air. Each time the Nord tried to get up the dog would hurl himself into the man effectively knocking him over. To further complicate matters, a jessed white falcon was perched on a nearby tree watching the whole scene with crisp disapproval. The Nord I noticed wore a thick wrist guard made for falconing and I jumped to the conclusion that he was the birds owner.

The golden dog had a long snout and a large black nose. His fur was long and shaggy, he almost looked fearsome. Yet his wagging tail and large grin clearly said otherwise. Barley able to contain the giggles that threatened to spill over I called the dog over "Kody! Come here you great big pain." The dog whirled around ears perked; as soon as he sow me he let out an excited bark and in the next instant I was once again on the ground, this time receiving an unneeded bath. "Is that your mutt?" said the Nord and I pushed Kody, Riften's local stray who I may or may not feed and shelter, away. I was about to attempt to make some witty comment when the Nord's blue eyes met mine. Something flipped deep within me and I found myself locked in a mixture of fear and some other emotion. His eyes were like the winter snow, and just as cold as he regarded me sternly, it was the face of a soldier, or to be more exact, a legionnaire. "Ah yes sir, this is Kody. He really is friendly." The words left my mouth before I could stop them. Apparently, I was now the less than proud owner of a troublesome mutt, things could be worse. But regaining myself I continued "Since you don't know him I assume you have never been to Riften, he's rather infamous there. Would you like some help getting there?" I admit my voice may have been a little insulting.

The Nord narrowed his eyes and stiffly replied "No. I am not lost nor do I require and assistance from the likes of you." _Well hes a nice sort of fellow. _I thought dryly

As he turned to go down the road, I snickered "Well if you're so smart, why are you headed in the wrong direction?"

"I'm not-"he grumbled with a slight sigh, "Lead on."

"Oh, we can have interesting conversations on the way there!" I said clapping my hands together with a wry smirk.

The nord groaned and his shoulders slumped as he called the bird, Kyne, to his fist "I'm going to regret this; I should have just walked back to Whiterun." I heard him whisper to himself.

Yes, he should have.


	4. Shadowed Haven

**I'm back for now...I need to update Wolf but I've no inspiration for it...**

Talos, or Hjalti slumped in his chair. Having talked to the town's most likely candidate, Mjoll the Lioness and finding nothing he was rather downtrodden. The town was rundown and horrible. Thievery was everywhere and no one cared one bit about the other. It was as if every person was ready to stab everyone else in the back if it served his or her purposes. Kyne had settled down on the chair and the whole room could feel her unhappiness at being stuck inside again especially in a building made of rotted wood and that stank of cheap ale. That is when _they_ came into the bee and barb. The innkeeper an Argonian women tensed. "Hello Keerava." called a red haired Nord with light green eyes. He had a hand wrapped around a lithe wood elf whose own red hair fell in a tangle of curls behind her, beside her stood a dark elf with impossibly violet eyes. But that's not what held Talos's attention. Behind the three stood a skinny Nord with light blonde hair and bright amber eyes. "Hello Brynjolf, can I help you and your associates?" asked the women obviously they made her profoundly uncomfortable

**They are thieves **stated Kyne, her voice echoing into Talos's mind.

_How observant of you_ Talos thought back

"Keerava. I thought we were friends." said the little nord projecting a hurt face. "After all I did help Talen-Jei with that endeavor of his."

"Oh yes we adore you Eyja. Just not them." Keerava pointed a scaled finger at the three other thieves, but a small smile touched her lips as she stared fondly at the Nord.

"Oh I don't trust them either." She said with a wink "Talen one White-gold Tower with no mead please." asked Eyja sitting down on a bench.

"You'll run us out of business with your no alcohol illness. People might catch it." laughed the other Argonian grabbing a white pitcher and pouring some kind of cream into it.

"Oh please you know I'm going to end up drinking the whole pitcher. That's why you make one!" she laughed, and Talos couldn't help but notic the way her long blonde hair slid slightly to the side as she laughed, nor the way her crisp brown eyes seemed to catch the light.

"I've no idea what you're talking about." he said stiffly trying hard not to laugh. The inn once again descended into chaos and laughter as the Nords and Elves alike in it proceeded to get drunk. As the night wore on Talos found himself inexplicably drawn to the nord, something about her…

"Oh stop your ruckus." called a gruffy man who was currently glaring at Eyja as she shared a joke with some dark elf.

"Oh go put your foot were your mouth is Bolli!" she said with a grin splashed across her face, apparently though there was no alcohol in the mug it still roused an affect from her, how pitiful.

The man's eyes widened and he rose from his seat "Excuse me you sorry excuse for a lass?" he growled, his speech was slurred and he stank of ale Talos noted with something akin to disgust.

"I said, in case you ears have gone with your looks, put that revolting foot of yours into that vile pit you call a mouth." laughed Eyja obviously not thinking the situation through. "Why you little..! Ya' know I think-"

"Wait you think? I would _think_ that any idea that finds itself in your head must have had a _long _and _lonely_ journey." A few patrons had to stiffly laughs at Eyja's retorts.

"Get up and fight me!" roared the man and the inn went quiet.

Eyja calm as ever stood downing the last of the pitcher turned and said "I don't fight. But don't worry Bolli I'll be back tomorrow and you'll have forgotten about this just like always." then she smirked and walked out of the inn. The man called Bolli stumbled back to his seat and passed out. "Every bloody night." said someone and the inn chuckled as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "I swear if that lass is not careful one day Bolli will lose it and give her a good punch."

"Na the poor girl's neck would break!" cried another. Talos stood up ordered a room and retired not wanting to listen to the rest of the conversation. He had no doubt that the reckless girl would end up getting herself killed at one point or another. _Do you not sense it? _Asked Kyne flickering into his now inebriated mind. "Sense what?" Talos asked. _It's the girl I know it. The dragon in her may be hidden deep down but it is there. _Replied Kyne. "Ridiculous..." Talos muttered aloud but a sinking feeling blossomed in his gut, the way he felt drawn to her…How can Skyrim's last hope be a reckless little girl who has probably never done a day's work in her life? Never mind _honest_ work.


	5. Golden Terror

**You all have BD99 to thank for this chapter, if not for the urging you most likely would have had to wait another week or so, my stories do not what to be written, or maybe it's the book I'm writing… next chapter will be soon this one is short I know but hopefully there is only a few more of them, pretty soon I'm switching to Hjalti's pov or maybe third**

I slammed into a certain red haired nord on my way out of the bee and barb. His deep olive eyes widened in shock and he looked down at me grasping my shoulders to make sure that his large chest hadn't sent me sprawling "Brynjolf." I said turning my head slightly so I didn't have to look into his eyes.

"Lass, look I'm sorry about what happened in the flagon." He murmured when he relaxed his grip on my arm sure I wasn't about to fall.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Bryn, anyway I'm sure Vela was more than happy to go." The small blush that trickled over his face confirmed my suspicions

"How did you, do you, know?" he asked finally, and I rolled my eyes as such a stupid question.

"Bryn, the voice may tell one story but the eyes tell an entirely different one." I said with a small smile.

He considered me for a second "You learned that from Mercer." He finally stated

"Yes." I said simply, the sooner this conversation ended the sooner I could leave.

"Are you…are you still leaving the guild, you don't have to. Vela's the new Guildmaster, or she will be, Karliah can't-"

"Bryn," I said cutting him off, he fell silent and gave me a long sad look "You're like a brother to me you know? I'll miss you." I said and the second the words were out of my mouth, I was squished flat against him, my body wrapped in a large hug.

"Aww let me into this hug." Came the high-pitched whine that made me laugh despite the small prickle in my eyes. I turned and embraced the small wood elf as well; however, her large deep brown eyes seemed distracted. "Are you ok?" I asked looking at Vela, which is when I realized her eyes were filed with tears.

"No! I'm not ok, you're leaving!" she pause took a deep breath composing herself "Never mind I'm fine. This elf is like rock, nothing moves her, no sir, I'm perfectly fine."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself." I said hugging them both one last time before I slipped out of the gates, into freedom. It was late, that being said it was also early, sunrise was probably only an hour or so away. That was good, I only needed to travel in the dark for a short period of time, chances were that I would make it to some village before the next nightfall. Choosing were I needed to go was simple, follow the roads and see where they take me. A small nudge on my leg made me look down startled, until I met the soft brown eyes of Kody, his long golden fur thick and warm. "Well I guess I don't need a blanket." I said scratching his ears. He let out a soft woof of agreement and I smiled, maybe this was not going to be so bad.

Feeling tired after the events of the day I build up a small campfire and pulled my grey cloak around me, drawing my golden hair from its thick braid to warm my face. Kody practically threw himself on top of me letting out a dramatic huff of exhaustion. I chuckled "Drama king." The dog moved his head and stared intently into my blue grey eyes, for a moment I found myself incapable of looking away from the brown pools that seemed for a split second far too smart for the creature they belonged to. That happens to be when his body shook and a loud sound and heavy breath assaulted my face. "Gross! I didn't bring you along to burp in my face!" I said shoving him off me. Well at least I tried to shove him off me but his heavy body was still restricting my legs." At least I won't freeze to death." I muttered before falling into oblivion to sleep.

Something wet was on my face. Something long and wet and scrunching my face I tried to push it away only to realize that my whole body was pinned to the ground by none other than "KODY! You mangy mutt get off me!" I growled summoning what little strength I had to try to push him off but he must have weighed at least a hundred pounds if not more.

"Well this is interesting." Rumbled a male voice and I froze terror ripping through me. I hadn't checked the area for bandits before I fell asleep had I? That could be anyone over there, planning to do anything. I twisted sharply trying to get away but Kody remained where he was as if nothing was wrong. Stupid dog, stupid dog, stupid dog! I wanted to scream. My heart sped up, and I swallowed lifting my eyes. "You really shouldn't let him sleep on you, imagine if I was a bandit?" He said again.

I groaned dropping back relief making me blunt, "Hjalti!" I snapped annoyed "You scared me half to death! I thought you were some bandit come to stab me in my sleep."

"Scared you? I have done nothing to provoke such feelings have I?" he said sounding genuinely confused "And I hardly see how I could be mistaken for a bandit."

I rolled my eyes, typical Nord, hit once to many times in the head "Let's see I was soundly sleeping only to get a rather rude awakening by my dog only to find a strange man has apparently been watching me sleep, I don't know where you're from but around here that's considered highly creepy."

Silence, dead silence, "I was not watching you sleep." He said eventually.

"Sure you weren't. You were just admiring the trees right? Or the sky? Or Kody? Or-" I started sarcastically

"Enough child, silence you're self." He growled

I narrowed my eyes dangerously "I am not a child." I seethed shoving Kody off and sitting an up to glare at him in a rare moment of anger. He snorted and frowned at me, a disbelieving shine crossing over his eyes. "Of course, that is why you were not stuck under your own war dog and why you most certainly did not end up in the wilds with none of the proper supplies." He scoffed

I sighed my shoulders drooping "Well I- I've never been alone in the wilds, I don't know what to do." I said softly my head dipped as I stared up at him. His eyes widened and he frowned even deeper before he finally said something "I apologize, I did not mean to offend you. In fact I was wondering if you would mind some company on the road?"

I smiled warmly at him, he obviously knew how to survive, typical nord, "Not at all, but you must use my name."

"Your name?" he said baffled for a moment  
"Eyja, remember?" I said playfully elbowing him in the rib cage.

"I knew that." he growled darkly picking up a pack from the ground.

"Of course you did." I said grinning as I shouldered my own pack, this adventure was shaping up quite nicely.


End file.
